Dangan Ronpa: Project Chaos
by fandomhospitalizedpatient
Summary: (SYOC CLOSED) When a new batch of 20 High School Students are suddenly taken to Hope Peak Academy, they are given three options, Murder to graduate, Live there forever, or solve its mysteries. Will they really learn to trust each other? Or would they all fall victim to a new Mastermind's project?
1. SYOC FORMAT

**Hello there! This is my very first SYOC fic!**

**Okay so heres how its going to work I think.**

**PM me your OC or place it in the Reviews! If I like it then I will send you a PM saying that your character has been accepted.**

**RULES:**

**Okay so theres only three RULES for this:**

**1. No Mary Sues**

**2. No STRIPPERS PLEASE**

**3. You could send up to only two ocs!**

**I'm going to be needing 7 girls (because I placed my oc there gomenasai unu) 8 guys. Now what you need to do now if fill in this form!**

* * *

><p><strong>BASICS:<strong>

**Name: (Insert name here! Japanese? American? ALL IS ACCEPTED!)**

**Title: ( ex: Super High school level insert here thingo!)**

**Gender: (Girl? Boy? Gay? Les? Bi? Trans? Go on right ahead!)**

**Age: (around 15-18 years old)**

**Personality: (Insert stuff here)**

**Background: (Insert life story here! or not if you're a lazyass like me.)**

**Family: (Family members? go ahead! ITS OPTIONAL!)**

**Eye colour: (ANY COLOUR! GET CREATIVE!)**

**Hair: (ALSO GET CREATIVE Choose ANY COLOUR or ANY STYLE!)**

**Skin colour: (I don't know about this part)**

**Body features: (Muscly? Slim? Fit? Obese?)**

**Clothes: (Shirt? Shoes? Pants? Skirts? Headwear? Accessories?)**

**Extra Details: (Any disorders? Extra Hobbies? Possessions? Anything?)**

**-okay now here comes the fun part-**

**Most likely to be: (Murderer? Victim? Mastermind? or the Innocents that lives, NOTE: IF YOU CHOOSE TO BE INNOCENT THERE IS NO GUARANTEE THAT YOUR OC WILL LIVE THROUGH THE REST OF THE STORY)**

**If you choose to be Murderer then please describe how you would kill your victim, or if you're too lazy then I'll think of it for you.**

**In Trial: (Innocent Bystander? or Court Genius?)**

**Relationship: (Best friend? Lover? Friend? or the Rival?)**

**During Investigations: (Are you the one who finds most of the clues? Helps out? or are you the Suspicious one?)**

**Execution: (For Murderers, How would you like to be executed? and if you're too lazy to think of one then I'll think of it!)**

* * *

><p>Just for clarification, my oc is going to be<p>

Izumi Akamine

Super High school level Mathematician.

**NOW THAT YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH THE FORMAT THEN TADA! GOOD LUCK AND HAVE FUN!**

**P.S. I am sorry if in any case your character doesn't get chosen. :c**

**I will try my best to pick out the winners!**


	2. Prologue: part 1

This is it. Today is going to be my first day in Hope Peak Academy.

I nervously swept my caramel hair away from my face, as I did so my other hand adjusted my headset.

My blue eyes nervously read the address once more.

"I-Is this r-really the s-school?" I stuttered to myself. _Keep yourself together Izumi!_ I scolded myself.

As the SHSL Mathematician, I had to teach myself to be confident. Unfortunately, I only find confidence during competitions, debates, and with friends.

I wore a white tank top with with a big black Sigma "Σ" on the center. I also wore a silver jacket with a front pocket that bore the symbol of the greek Omega "Ω", and on the back another big black Sigma. I also wore brown shorts, silver knee high socks, and brown sneakers. I wasn't too tall but she was short compared to most of my friends (Roughly I'm a 5 ft 1").

"W-Well. H-here I go!" I say as I step into school grounds, where my new school life awaits me.

I didn't really know what I was expecting quite honestly. Would there be a giant welcome banner? Were there going to be any groups staring down at me? Was a giant clown going to appear out of nowhere because why the heck not? Okay, ignore that last bit. I honestly thought that I was prepared for the unexpected.

I didn't expect for myself to be engulfed in darkness and black out.

I KNEW that I blacked out. Its not the "I just sensed it" kind of thing. I just know because immediately after my surroundings turned dark, I found myself falling and screaming. Kind of cliché right? Well anyway at some point in my "falling into the void" part of my dream I stopped screaming. Once I regain control of my actions the first thing I did was shout into the void.

"Wow. Great job me! Passing out on the first day. Haha." My voice dripped with sarcasm. I have had thousands of crazy dreams before, like that one time when I dreamt about me wielding a sword which actually turned out to be a shark, and after trying to eat my face asked if we could be best friends. Long story short, we rode into the sunset like those cliché movie endings. Hold on, I'm getting out of topic.

It wasn't easy waiting for myself to wake up. Even in my dream, I STILL get bored. I waited and waited, and I'm telling you, its BORING as SCHOOL. (if I say hell then "being bored" wouldn't really be the top emotion on my list there.) I calculated how fast I was going (Which by the way was 12mph), I counted the amount of times when the dream itself slowed down, making me think that I was actually stirring awake, and I even counted the seconds that I have been falling (Dream time and Real time is different so its probably worthless.).

"Oi Izumi! When are you going to wake up?!" I shouted...to myself. At this point even my dream self is questioning my sanity (her? its?)

Then as if it's a response to my prayers, light dawned on the void that I was in, and I started to rise up. I then woke up.

* * *

><p>I gasped and immediately sat up.<p>

I found myself sitting in an seat found in the center of an empty classroom. Of course being the genius I was, instead of wondering "What the hell happened?" or "Why is the classroom empty and abandoned?", I think of the best response of all.

"What the fuck? Why didn't anyone wake me up for school?"

I then mentally slapped myself, glad that nobody was around to here that. I wouldn't want anyone to think that the Super High School Level Mathematician was just some loser. Okay then, my pride just showed, I mentally take note never to do that again.

I stood up from my desk, wondering the right questions this time.

"Where the heck am I?" I asked no one in particular. I had a bad feeling in my gut, and it isn't because I needed to use the bathroom. It felt like the emotion that I hadn't felt in a long time...Despair. I gulped as I recognised the feeling.

_NO! Now is NOT the time for me to feel like this!_

I took a good look around the classroom, and noticed a note attached to the chalkboard. (I honestly don't know why they didn't just WRITE THE MESSAGE ON THE BOARD).

**Hope Peak Academy**

**Welcome to Hope Peak Academy! School for teens with special talents!**

**Assembly will be held at 8:00 am, please meet at the Gymnasium.**

"Oh no..." I glanced at the clock above the chalkboard. 8:15 am "Shit."

I quickly got out of the classroom and met a long dark corridor with multiple rooms...Where exactly was the Gymnasium? One of my weaknesses is my lousy sense of direction, meaning I easily get lost. For all I know, I could be circling around the hallway for ages. I adjusted my headset once more. Whenever I get anxious, or nervous, my hands always seem to be moving. Now that I think about it, I don't even have these headphones connected to anything. I guess its there just because it makes you feel comfortable.

"Well then I better get a move on."

Just as I predicted, I got lost. Who knows how much time had passed since I started looking for the gymnasium. In fact, I just kept ending up back at the classroom I woke up in. After the 5th time I ended up back in the classroom I gave a frustrated groan.

"Auuuuugh. I can't believe this!" I cried out loud. "I'm fricking lost!"

I frustratedly started to rub my head. "This is the worst thing ever!"

"Excuse me miss..." I looked up and saw a boy about a year older than me offering a hand. "You said you were lost?"

The boy had Blue eyes, Blonde hair up to his ears that split to the sides, and light tan skin. He wore an Orange shirt, Sweatpants, and Blue sneakers. I took the helping hand. "Y-Yeah. I couldn't find the Gymnasium."

He just stood there staring at me for two seconds before he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Dude, all you have to do is keep going forward." he grinned at me. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah well, I got a lousy sense of direction, excuse you." I replied. "By the way I never really got your name."

"Yeah well I didn't get yours either. I'll tell you mine once you tell me yours." his smiled elfishly.

I sighed, then smiled. "I'm Izumi Akamine. Super High School Level Mathematician."

"Cool. I'm William Williams, Super High School Level Let's Player."

**William Williams**

**SHSL LET'S PLAYER**

"Now that we know each other, well our names and titles anyway, let's go meet the other students!" He said grabbing my hand and sprinting forwards, pulling me along.

"Ack! Slow down! You're going to rip my arm off!" I say as I try to catch up. After a while we stopped in front of big brass doors with a sign on top labeled "Gymnasium".

We pushed the doors open and inside we found bleachers, two rows of chairs, a stage, a podium, and the other students, staring at us.

I've got a feeling this is going to be an experience I'll never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! Chapter 1 :)<strong>

**This is my very first attempt on doing a SYOC fic, so sorry if it isn't what you expected.**

**Anyway, leave a review, and yeah see you in the next chapter!**

**I'm going to try making the chapters longer so please be patient (unu")**

**Once again, congratulations to the owners of the characters here! :)**


	3. Prologue: part 2

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you for the Reviews :) So um. Since I just realised that there are a LOT of characters I just decided to split the introductions into two parts. So there'll be (hopefully) a lot of characters introduced in this chapter and the rest would be introduced in the other chapter. Although I am upset that I cannot just cram all the characters into one chapter, I'm pretty happy that I reached more than 3 000 words for this one. Which is the longest chapter I've ever made in my life.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Reviews, are highly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>"Um...Hi?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. Being the awkward person I was, I tripped on the doorframe. Luckily, William pulled me back.<p>

"Whoa there." he said as he grabbed me by the hoodie of my jacket, pulling me up. He then held me by shoulders.

"Hey guys! I was right! There was one more student!" exclaimed William "Meet Izumi Akamine, Super Highschool Level Mathematician."

I awkwardly waved at them. "N-Nice to meet you all!" I said, putting on my best smile.

I'm usually awkward around people who I haven't met, well groups of people anyway. Some of them waved back, some just stared at me not saying anything, and some just looked impatient.

"What took you so long?" someone asked. "We were supposed to be here by eight. Its now 9:00!"

"I-I got lost..." I replied, clearly annoyed by the statement.

"Yeah its true!" surprisingly it was William defending me. "She was as lost as I was in Slender forest."

"What?" The guy obviously didn't get the slenderman reference.

"It doesn't really matter, the headmaster isn't even here yet." said someone from the back, she then grumbled something that I (surprisingly) heard. "...whoever he is..."

"I know what we could do to pass the time!" said a girl with glasses. "Let's get to know each other better while waiting!"  
>The said girl then came to the front and shook hands with me.<p>

"Hello there Izumi! I am Keana Von Stiefvalter, Super Highschool Level Stalker."

**Keana Von Stiefvalter**

**SHSL Stalker**

"Thats an...interesting title." I say trying not to look so creeped out about it.

"Thanks," she grinned. "I worked hard to earn that title you know?"

"...I could tell." It was probably for the best that we don't get into detail about what she meant by "work hard".

Keana is a Romanian girl that had dark brown hair that slightly curled at the edges and green eyes. She wore glasses, a black sweatshirt above a red button-up polo (Quite a lot of clothing if you ask me, but I don't know with life.) paired with short jean shorts, and boots.

"Mathematician, eh? Tell me, whats the square root of 320?" She asked.

"17.88854382 or 18 if you round it off." I didn't really see the importance of the question honestly.

"Sweet. Thanks, I needed that." she said as she took out a pencil and a notebook, and quickly wrote something down.

"What are you writing?" I asked. As soon as I asked that question, I immediately regretted it.

DON'T. FUCKING. QUESTION. THE. STALKER.

She grinned at me in a creepy way and her hair was suddenly tied into a bun.

"Would you want to know?"

the light shined on her glasses so I couldn't really see her eyes which made her seem 10 times creepier.

"A-Ah, Maybe later!?" I slowly backed away from her, not wanting to start anything else.

While Keana and I were talking, everyone ended up doing their own thing, and started conversing with each other.

As I was backing away from Keana. I accidentally bumped into another person.

"Sorry!" I quickly turned around to apologise.

"D-Don't worry..." I looked at the girl I bumped into. "It's alright." She gave me a small shy smile.

"Hello. I-I am Midori Hikari, Super High School Level Animal Trainer."

**Midori Hikari**

**SHSL Animal Trainer**

A canary then flew and landed on her shoulder. When it chirped, Midori just smiled.

"Fumi says 'Hello' too." she said as she stroked the canary's feathers.

"Fumi?"

"That's his name."

Midori had emerald green eyes, fair skin, and slightly messy red hair with a white ribbon at the back. She wore a long sleeve button-up shirt, a green vest that matched her knee length skirt, and a pair of brown boots.

"Hello there Fumi!" I happily greet as I stroke the canary's feathers. Suddenly, Midori's face fell,

"You must think that I'm weird..." she said gloomily.

"Huh? What for?" I asked, clearly confused by her sudden personality change.

"For you know... talking to animals..." she said she her head slumped a little more. At this point even Fumi the canary noticed her gloominess and nuzzled her face in order to comfort her. For a moment, her face lit up and she gave a small smile just to show Fumi that she was alright.

"I don't find it weird." I said. Her face lit up some more.

"You...don't?"

"Yeah, in fact, I find it kind've amazing to have a talent like that."

She blushed because of the compliment.

"Thanks..." She has obviously not received that many compliments in her life.

"Well, I have to get to know everyone, so yeah. See you around!" I say as I started to leave in search of other people.

"O-Okay! See you around Izumi!" she replied with a smile.

Its nice to know that I made someone happy despite the situation (you know, being locked up in a school, having no idea at all what to do.). I made my way towards the crowd, in search of people to build relationships with (Okay, FRIENDLY relationships).

"Yo! You're Izumi? Right?" I turned around and saw a guy with a black baseball cap approach me.

"Yeah," I tried to make myself sound more confident."Izumi Akamine, at your service, what can I do for you?"

"Wow. You just made yourself sound like you work in a fast food restaurant." he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah. That's the entire point." I reply with a smirk. He chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm Haru Kugo, Super High School Level Sound Expert."

**Haru Kugo**

**SHSL Sound Expert**

Haru had brown eyes, black wavy hair that was covered by a black baseball cap, and pale-ish skin. He also wore a black hoodie over a white t-shirt, black pants, black sneakers, earphones hung around his neck, and a silver ring around his finger.

"So you're a sound expert?"

"Yep" he said popping the p.

"N-No offence, but what does a sound expert do?" I asked. Even though I shouldn't, I braced myself. Usually questions like these tend to release an explosion of douchebagginess (trust me I've had a lot of experience with people like these). Instead, he just grinned.

"A Sound Expert is someone who excels in creating audio that gives a positive or, sometimes, negative response. We have the expertise to carefully craft sound. Get it?" He said as he started to have a far away look in his eyes.

"Yeah. I think I get it." I respond. He grinned again.

"Great! Anyways, I think you should go meet the others you know, to build up the bond between classmates." he said as he started to push me towards this other guy who was just minding his business at the back.

"Catch ya later Izumi!" he then left. Leaving me and the dude alone.

We just stood there in awkward silence. Occasionally, we'd give each other a few glances. He had brown eyes, black hair that ends halfway through the neck area, with long spiked bangs, and pale skin. I noticed that he's somewhat buff, yet he's tall as well. He wore a long light grey peacoat with black button, reaching just past his waist. Under that is a pair of dark blue jeans, a simple black t-shirt, and black dress shoes (which by the way goes well with the suit.). I also noticed that he carried a pair of sunglasses in his pocket (I have a pretty good idea on what that's used for), and he also wears an expensive looking watch under his left sleeve. Finally, after some more awkward silence, I finally decided to speak up. "Um...H-hi?"

He looked at me with those piercing brown eyes. "...Hello." He finally responds.

"I'm Izumi Akamine, Super High School Level Mathematician."

"...So I've heard." he says before continuing is vow of silence. I started to get annoyed by it.

"Y-You know, I could always leave then come back if you don't want to talk." I say, trying to mask my annoyance. I decided that this was the kind of guy that you don't want to have as an enemy, so I'm masking my emotions...for now.

"...I apologise," he says just as I was contemplating on leaving. "I was just really deep in thought..."

I decided to push my luck. "About?"

"..."

I sighed, I obviously wasn't going to get any straight answers from this guy.

"Could you at least tell me your name and title?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Of course," he smiles. "My name is Rei Nakurama. Super High School Level Observer,"

**Rei Nakurama**

**SHSL Observer**

"Nice to meet you." He says as he held out his hand. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." I say. "So...Observer?"

"Sort of like a detective, but I mostly focus on examining the crime scenes rather than choosing the killer." He explains.

"Ah, I see." I respond, having nothing better to add. After a brief moment of silence, he responds again.

"What do you think about all this?" He asks me.

"The scenario we are placed in right now? Its...something you don't really see everyday."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit. "You don't say."

"Well, you DID ask me how I think about it, so theres your answer." I shrugged. "What about you? How do you think about it?"

"I'm pretty sure that we'll all make it through." He then started to walk away to who knows where.

"Where are you going?" I ask. He just waved his hand.

"Why don't you go get to know the others? I'm going to do the same in a while."

"Um. Alright?" That sounded more like a question than an answer. At that moment my mind was debating on whether I should follow him or take his word.

The latter won of course. I looked around the Gymnasium, trying to find people who didn't seem too busy. I then spotted a girl playing with a soccer ball.

"H-Hello there." I waved as I approached her. She stopped playing with the football for a while and looked at me.

"What do you want stranger?" she asked her voice getting low as if scowling.

"Did I do something wrong? Why are you like that? Geez." I ask, one thing I clearly don't like are people with bad attitudes.

"What? No. You didn't do anything wrong..." she said, her voice sounding less threatening.

"So why are you acting like that?"

"I just don't trust strangers okay?" She says.

"Then I will introduce myself," She probably ignored William when he said my name, so I just have to repeat it. "I am Izumi Akamine, Super High School Level Mathematician." I gave held out my hand and gave her a small smile. She, hesitantly took it.

"I am Takahashi Haruna, Super High School Level Soccer Player."

**Takahashi Haruna**

**SHSL Soccer Player**

_Takahashi Haruna. Why does that name sound so familiar? I think I saw it on the school papers once..._

Haruna has silver eyes, a fair skin tone, and long navy blue hair that reaches her waist with highlights and black streaks. She has bangs clipped to the sides by a hair clip, and I noticed that her hair was wavy. She wore a typical elbow-long-sleeved sailor girl uniform that is white with a dark brown ribbon along with a dark brown knee-length skirt. However, I did notice a pair of soccer shorts sticking out of the skirt. So I could safely assume that she is wearing her soccer uniform underneath.

I then saw something shiny from the corner of my eye, a black-and-white soccer ball ring that was worn around her finger.

"Hey, where did you get that ring?" I asked, pointing toward the ring on her hand. She then tried to hide it by covering it with her other hand.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked glaring.

Crap. I guess we were still in the "stranger" phase.

"Well..." Fortunately, all those years of competitions have thought me how to think fast. " S-Since we're still 'strangers' I thought that maybe we should get to know each other better, hence the question."

"You give a fair point." She says, accepting my excuse. I secretly held a breath of relief. "If you must know then-" she paused and went silent. It wasn't the kind of "I changed my mind" sort of silence, it looked more like a "shocked" silence. (Of course it was a shocked silence, she basically had a shocked and worried look plastered on her face.).

"I...Don't...Remember..." She whispered.

"Oh!" This made me worry. If the ring was something valuable like a present, then she would never have forgotten it. Of course, if it was store-bought then she could've easily said that she bought it, but she should've remembered that too. "I-It's okay if you don't remember it. You'll probably remember eventually. Anyways, I got to go meet the other so um... Catch ya later Haruna!" I say leaving her to her thoughts.

She quickly snapped out of her phase and grinned. "See ya later!"

After I left Haruna, I approached a girl with multiple piercings.

"Hello there, I am Izumi Akamine, Super High School Level Mathematician." I say as I held out my hand.

She rolled her eyes, and gave a small scowl. "I already heard it the first time. No need to repeat the LPer's introduction of you."

"Geez, no need to be rude. I was just saying it again just in case you didn't hear it the first time." I placed my hand on my hips. I was starting to dislike this girl.

"Anyway who are you?" I ask, deciding that I should just get straight to the point with this conversation.

"I'm Tomiko Yagami, Super High School Level Translator."

**Tomiko Yagami**

**SHSL Translator**

"That's actually...pretty cool." I complement her.

She smirked. "I know."

Wow. This girl has such a big ego. Tomiko has blue eyes, beach blonde hair tied into a wavy side ponytail with a large, pink leopard print bow hair clip. Even though her bangs are side swept, her hair looks pretty...dry and stiff. She is fairly slim, with...an unusually large bust, and she had a pale-ish tan skin tone, which makes me assume that she had been to many tanning beds in her life. She wore a black cropped leather jacket with pink leopard print pockets, and black short shorts. On the back of the jacket, there is a hot pink female symbol " " that looks as if it was dripping on her jacket. Underneath the symbol is the text "Girls Bite Back.". Underneath her jacket, she wore a hot pink V-neck tank top with studs around the wears black over a pair of knee high socks with garters, and pink army boots. She wears a black chocker, and several rings and bracelets on her hands and arms. As mentioned before, she has multiple piercings. A pair of angel bite piercings, an eyebrow ring, and a tongue piercing to be precise.

"So...Tomiko...what languages do you speak?"

"Japanese, English, French, German, Spanish, Russian, Belarusian, Swedish, Korean, and I'm currently learning Polish." She replies, glistening with pride.

"Cool. So...I take it that hot pink is your favourite colour?" I ask, running out of questions.

"Yeah. Look kid, if you're not going to do anything but waste my time with pointless questions, then I suggest you leave me alone, okay?" She sighs.

"You shouldn't be isolating yourself you know." I said, trying to prove a point.

"Whatever. Just go and leave me be." She was clearly pissed off.

I sighed and left. I wasn't going to get anywhere with her. Besides, there are other students that I want to befriend.

The next person I approached is a guy who wore a pendant with an onyx attached to it.

"Hello t-there." I greet him.

"Hey Izumi, if I recall correctly." He says calmly.

"Yes and you are...?" He looked at me straight in the eye.

"If you must know then my name is Naru Noromi. Super High School Level Doctor."

**Naru Noromi**

**SHSL Doctor**

Naru had blue eyes, pale skin, and black hair with bangs spreading at the ends. He has a fairly slim body structure. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, black sneakers, a silver bracelet, headphones that are hung around his neck, and a lab coat.

"D-Do you have any idea on what's going on?" I asked him, assuming that he has made some sort of diagnosis or whatever.

"Whatever is happening, I honestly think it will not be over so soon. Its hopeless." He, surprisingly, says calmly.

"Why so pessimistic?" I ask, everyone needs a little ray of hope every once in a while no matter how cheesy it sounds. He sighed.

"Its just the way I am."

_The irony of it, _I thought to myself _A doctor who isn't hopeful._

"Get used to it." He says as if reading my mind. He shrugged. "...I'm not really a doctor anymore..." His eyes looked a bit sad.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask. For a second, he looked as if he just spilled something valuable, but then he regained his composure.

"Don't you have other people to meet?" He was obviously avoiding the question. I hated that excuse because he was right. I didn't feel like pushing him even more so I just sighed.

"Well, see you around then." I left.

He just wave at me while I left. Such a suspicious character...

_Naru Noromi...N.N... His initals...Where have I seen those initals before?_ _Ack. It doesn't really matter at the moment._

Of course I didn't drop the issue that quickly. I place the issue at the back of my mind as I approached another person. This guy

"Hello." I greet as the guy looked at me.

"Hey. Izumi...right?"

"Yeah...You are?"

"I'm Keiro Kenta, Super High School Level Potter."

**Keiro Kenta**

**SHSL Potter**

Keiro had an emerald Green eye. I say "_AN emerald green eye" _due to the fact that his other eye was covered by his blonde hair. His hair is styled into a small ponytail but his long side bangs made it hard for me to see his other eye. He had peach tanned skin and a very fit yet skinny body structure. He is wearing a sleeveless charcoal black sleeveless hoodie with a elegant looking star on bottom right, black washed out jean shorts, and black checker patterned converse. I also noticed that one of his earphones was in his right ear, leaving the other dangling.

"You...make pottery?"

He rolled his eyes. "OF COURSE NOT. What would I, a SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL POTTER, be doing with POTTERY?" his voiced dripped with so much sarcasm that it had hurt my feelings. "Look I'm sorry..." he says all of a sudden

"Um...Its alright, I guess." I say. "I understand how people must feel being placed into a situation like this." I smile.

All of a sudden he turns douchebaggy again. "Go waste someone else's time will ya? I still haven't really forgiven you for being late." He then went away.

I scratched my head. What just happened?

_The dude must be bipolar or something._ I sighed. I guess I really can't judge a book by it's cover.

I sighed. I have so far met nine students... ten more to go I guess. This is going to be a very long day...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all the reviews and Support! I'm going to introduce the rest of the characters in the next chapter, and hopefully this story will be able to advance further! :)  
><strong>


	4. Prologue: part 3

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm sorry this took so long. Unu My graduation was coming near and I needed to do a lot of things for it so I didn't have enough time to update. This chapter may seem a bit rushed and some of the characters might be out of character and I sincerely apologize for that. Hopefully, I will improve on that. Here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Hello there darling~" says a girl behind me. I turned and saw a girl with dark green eyes that has gold flecks. She had a slim yet curvy figure, black slacks, black button up, and scarlet red plumps. She was extremely attractive.<p>

"Um...Hello..." I say to her. She held out her hand. "I am Elusive, Super High School Level Trickster."

I shook her hand then asked. "Elusive...who exactly?"

She just winked at me. "That's classified information hun, but..." she gave me a flirtatious smile. "You can come visit me later." She then turned around and left.

**Elusive ?**

**SHSL Trickster**

I blinked. Was I just flirted on? By a girl?

I didn't really have any problems with people of different sexual orientation. Maybe I was just mistaken. I decided not to bring it up any further so that I won't offend anyone. "I see you have met Elusive." said a guy.. I turned my head and saw a guy with pale orange eyes right beside me. He looked at me and grinned. "I am Hyousuke Kimura, Super High School Level Charismatic."

**Hyousuke Kimura**

**SHSL Charismatic**

Hyousuke Kimura had unusually pale orange eyes. His red hair was short and spiked up. He had pale skin, and a fit body structure. Freckles were splashed across his face. He wore a navy blue sweatshirt over a red button up shirt, a pair of pale blue worn jeans, and (strangely) two different coloured shoes, one black and one white.

I disliked him. I don't exactly know why, but something about his aura seemed very...uncomfortable.

"Say, Izumi, let's ditch these guys." He grinned at me.

"What?" Why?"

"Something is bound to happen with all these people here."

I dislike this guy even more now. I forced myself to keep a poker face.  
>"No thanks." I say flatly. For a minute his face showed a shocked expression and the grin on his face fell. He sighed. "Fine then, whatever."<p>

He waved as he walked away. "See ya around doll."

My eye twitched. Did he just call me "doll"? I made a mental note to myself to stay alert whenever I'm around that guy. After all, he is the SHSL Charismatic.

I looked around for ore people to interact with.

Finally I found a person fiddling with a bunch of paper clips.  
>I approached him with a small smile on my face. He then noticed me and smiled. "Hello! I am Ai Suzu, Super High School Level Inventor."<p>

**Ai Suzu**

**SHSL Inventor**

Ai had sky blue eyes and short, little messy, blonde hair. He has a fair skin tone and a slim body structure. He wore a big white sweater, and jean shorts. He also wears a pair of blue sneakers and, surprisingly, a simple blue ribbon hair clip. (I'm not one to judge one's fashion taste so I decided to keep silent about it.)

"Pleasure to meet you Ai." I say. Something about his personality is just so warm and fuzzy that I couldn't help but smile. I watched as he continued to fiddle with the paper clips and rubber bands. I watched in amazement as he turned the materials into a miniature airplane. "Whoa." I muttered as he threw the miniature airplane. I expected it to fall, but it held. It flew across the room (stunning Fumi who now hid inside Midori's hair.), turned and landed gracefully on Ai's palm.

"That...was cool." I complement him. He blushes. "Thanks."

"I'll have to talk to you later Ai. For now, I have to meet the other students." I then left.

I searched the crowd for more people to meet. I approached a girl wearing a white trench coat, her light blue v-neck showing a bit. She had Icy Blue eyes and messy unkept hair that reached her shoulders. She was deathly pale with a fit body structure.

"Hello t-there." Great. My stutter is back. "I am Izumi Akamine, Super High School Level Mathematician." I stuck out my hand and smiled.

She turned her head and gazed at me. Her piercing blue eyes analyzing me. That sent shivers down my spine. Finally, she took my hand and shook it.

"Hello there Izumi." She says with a straight face. "I am Iris Ayame, Super High School Level Acrobat."

**Iris Ayame**

**SHSL Acrobat**

She did a small bow as if she just finished a performance. "Pleasure to be of your service." she says.

"Oh wow an acrobat, that's nice. Acrobats like the one from the circus right?" I say trying to start a light conversation. After I said the last part, she tensed up immediately.

"Yes...The ones from the circus..." She says. I mentally facepalmed myself. She probably had a bad experience with the circus so I decided not to pursue that topic.

"Well...I'll have to see you around Iris. I still need to meet the others!" I say in a rush. I didn't want to make things more awkward than they already are. Unfortunately, in my haste, I bumped into another student. I landed on the floor.  
>"Sorry..." I apologize. I looked up and was immediately greeted by a pair of amber eyes.<p>

"It's okay." he says and offered me a hand up. I took it and stood up. I immediately noticed a little girl (who I presume is around eight years old.) hiding behind his legs.

"Hi..." she says shyly. I gave her a warm smile. "Hello."

The young man cleared his throat. "So um... Hello. I am Jun Ogawa, Super High School Level Street Magician,"

**Jun Ogawa**

**SHSL Street Magician.**

"And this is my younger sister, Shouko Ogawa."

**Shouko Ogawa**

**Jun's Sister.**

Jun had amber eyes and red hair that was so dark that it's almost black. He is...very tall and very thin yet well toned. He wore a blue denim jacket over a long sleeved black t-shirt. The denim jacket had silver studs on the pockets. He wore black trousers and blue trainers.

Shouko looks almost exactly like Jun but her hair is a light shade of brown, and she's a whole lot shorter than him. She wore a multi-coloured pinafore dress over a white long-sleeved t-shirt. She also wore white knee high socks and red Mary-Janes. I noticed that she was shyly carrying a tiny green teddy bear.

"It's a pleasure meeting you both." I say with a smile. I then heard Shouko try to whisper something to her brother. "She seems *orange...but also *blue at the same time."

I couldn't help but give them a confused look. I wondered what that could mean.

Jun notices this and bows to try to apologize. I didn't really see why he had to apologize but I told him that it was alright really.

"Anyway, I'll be heading on my way now. See you guys later." I said before leaving to find another student.

I eventually stumbled upon a student on the bleachers, sharpening her hunting knife. While she does so, she is happily humming a song. She then spots me and grins.

"Hello~! I am Aya Kawasaki, Super High School Level Hunter!"

**Aya Kawasaki**

**SHSL Hunter**

Aya had dark brown eyes, and her long black hair is tied into twin tails that reach her hips. One of them is tied with a white ribbon. She had slightly tanned skin and a lean and fit body structure. She wears a long sleeved gray shirt underneath a black vest. She also wore a black leather skirt. I noticed peeking from underneath the skirt are a pair of denim shorts. To complete the outfit, she wore a pair of gray sneakers.

"H-Hunter?" I ask worriedly. "Um...What kind of hunter to be precise?"

She giggled. "Don't worry, I'm not THAT kind of hunter."

"Ah," That somewhat calmed me down a bit. "Okay..."

"Anyway, if you excuse me Izumi, I'll be continue sharpening my knife."

"Alright. Then talk to you later." I say leaving her to her business.

The next person I meet is this boy who was juggling various objects into the air. As a finale, he threw everything in the air and caught them all in a flash. A spectacular performance.

"Wow." I say amazed. I couldn't help but give him a soft yet audible clap. He grinned and bowed. He then held out his hand.

"Hello! I am Sakuya Yukishiro, Super High School Level Circus Artist."

**Sakuya Yukishiro**

**SHSL Circus Artist**

"Pleasure meeting you Sakuya." I say as I shook his hand.

Sakuya had forest green eyes, and semi long auburn hair that partly covered his left eye. He was sort of tan with a slim body structure. He wore an opened grey peacoat, which revealed his white v-neck shirt. **(A/N: I'm sorry if I described your character wrong because it was hard for me to describe how he looked like. Unu) **He also wore Jean pants and brown shoes.

"I hope that we could become better friends in the future." he says, his smile remaining on his face.

"I-I have a feeling that we will." Honestly, I have this bad feeling in my gut that tells me otherwise, but I decided to say the most polite thing possible. After talking to him for a bit, I told him that I still had one more student to meet, so I had to go. The last student that I haven't met yet happened to be in the corner of the room, he seems to be observing everyone.

"H-Hello..." I say cautiously. He looks at me and glanced at me from top to bottom. "What do you want?" He says giving me an icy glare.

Sheesh. This guy is rude. "I-I just wanted to meet you..."

He sighs. "Is that so? Well I am Akira Tsukino, Super High School Level Fisher"

**Akira Tsukino**

**SHSL Fisher**

Akira had grey eyes and long blue hair that reached his waist. His skin is fair and he had a fit body structure. He wore a black wifebeater underneath a camoflauge jacket, cargo shorts, and a pair of sandals.

"Great. Now that you know me, leave." he says coldly. I hated this guy immediately. Not wanting to be with him much longer, I left to build my friendship with the others. Just when I had mastered my jumpy nerves, the speakers blurred to life.

"Mic test. Mic test. 1. 2. 3." said a voice. I didn't really know how to describe it. I guess it was sort of scratchy but it was also a bit high pitched. Everyone's attention was immediately directed towards the speakers.

"Hello?Hello?" I heard another voice come from the speaker. This voice sounded a bit like the first one except it was more...female, and it had a nasal pitch.

Finally the strangest thing happened. (Okay I guess you could consider this as an understatement since a lot of strange things have happened so far but you get the idea.)

Two stuffed animals then hopped unto the stage. One was a bear, and the other was a cat. The bear was split into two colours, one side was black, the other, white. It had a normal stuffed bear eye on the white side, but on the black side was a red eye that was in the form of... a shape that I cannot really describe. The cat also had two colours, one side was yellow, while the other was purple. It had a normal stuffed cat eye on the yellow side, but on the purple side was a yellow diamond eye. It also had a red collar around it's neck. The only thing similar to both of them were the grins on their stuffed faces.

"Look Nii-Yan!" says Shouko, tugging her brother's arm. "Stuffed toys!"

Immediately the two animals came to life and shouted angrily in unison.

"WE AREN'T STUFFED TOYS!"

Shouko yelped and hid behind her brother's leg. Jun protectively stepped forward.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demands angrily.

The bear chuckled briefly. "Upupupupu. Before we get to that let's have the introductions first, I am Monokuma, the school headmaster."

The cat then interjected by stealing Monokuma's microphone."And I am Discordia! Your school's secretary!"

Monokuma pushed Discordia away, regaining control of the microphone. He then cleared his throat.

"Anyway, from now on, you bastards will be living here forever!"

"F-forever?" stuttered out Midori.

"Yep!" This time Discordia was the one to respond. " Hee hee hee, 24/7, everyday for the rest of your lives~ isn't that just beautiful?" She says her diamond shaped eye glimmering.

"No! That's actually the opposite!" shouted Takahashi. "You can't POSSIBLY keep us in here forever you know!" I sensed a bit of doubt in her words.

"Upupupu. No need to get hasty! Of course there's a way out..." Monokuma pauses for dramatic effect. "AND THAT'S BY KILLING EACH OTHER!"

"Kill? What the actual fuck man!?" exclaims Keiro, he was obivously not pleased by any of this.

"It means what it means~" said Discordia in a sing song voice. "If you want to graduate then you have to exterminate your classmate! Hee hee hee, that rhymed too! Anyway, welcome to the School of Mutual Killing my students!"

"Upupupu. Now it's time for us to discuss the rules~" says Monokuma. "Now 'students' if you refer to your Student ElectroIDs-"

"Student ElectroIDS?" I ask.

"Yes! They're in your pockets! Now shut up and let me finish you stupid bastard!"

How rude. I grabbed my student electroID, which magically appeared in my pocket. I then tapped the icon labeled "School Rules."

10 pm – 7 am is considered Night Time. Water will not be available in the showers during these times.

You may only rest in the dorms, if you are resting anywhere else, you will be punished.

"What if the person fainted?" asked Keana.

Monokuma thought for a while. "Gee I didn't think about that. I guess they're excused unless someone can bring them to their rooms."

A body is found after 3 people other than the murderer sees it.

After the body is found, an investigation period will be allowed to search for clues. After that will be the Class Trial.

After we have been reached a conclusion in the class trial, we will vote on who we think is the black.

"Um...the black?" questioned Rei.

"You know! The culprit! The black sheep, murderer, whatever you want to call it." explained Monokuma. "Now if we could CONTINUE WITHOUT ANY INTERRUPTIONS..."

If a murderer is not voted guilty, they are allowed to graduate, and everyone else will be punished.

Any harm inflicted towards the school officials will lead to a punishment.

The headmaster is allowed to add rules.

"Upupupupu, does anyone have any questions or does eBEARyone understand?" Monokuma laughed at his own pun. Everyone, even Discordia, just groaned. Monokuma pouted."You guys aren't fun."

"Actually..." William spoke up. "What do you mean by 'punished'?"

"Upupu. EXECUTION! DEATH! GORE! The Good Stuff!" answered Monokuma. Everyone had a horrified look on their faces. Meanwhile, Discordia just looked up dreamily as if this was the best thing ever. "Could you imagine all that CHAOS and DESTRUCTION!?"

I heard Shouko whipser. "Nii-Yan what does 'Gore', and 'Chaos' mean?"

Jun whispered back. "I'll tell you once you're older."

"Now what happens if the culprit is voted guilty?"Asked Elusive.

"Punishment." Happily answered Discordia. "Isn't that great?"

"If there are no more questions...you are all now dismissed!"

Monokuma and Discordia then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Everyone was silent.

One question floats in their minds, What do they do now?

* * *

><p><strong>N: ****Sorry that I had to end it there guys ;n; I still needed to do a lot of things so yeah. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this chapter took for me to update. Sorry if it seemed rush. I promise that the next chapter would be longer and better.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated. So is criticism. Thanks for sticking with me so far. :)**


End file.
